


Crimson Snow

by Sora_Blake1823



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-10-04 02:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17296307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_Blake1823/pseuds/Sora_Blake1823
Summary: Everyone around him faded away as Neji's words echoed through his mind.  "Hinata is willing to die for you, Naruto... so keep that in mind... that your life... is not..  your own... anymore... It also... includes... mine now... as well..." Neji whispered as his head rested on the shoulders of someone he once called a failure. Naruto turned a wide-eyed glance towards the Hyuga as he shakily asked, "Why are you willing... to throw your life away for me...?" Neji gave a small smile at the foolish statement. "...because... you once told me... that I'm a genius..."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set after the Boruto movie. That means everything that has happened up to the end of the movie is already there, it is just afterwards, instead of going with the Boruto: Naruto next Generations, I went a different direction. Another thing you will come across a few words that are underlined. These are links to YouTube. It is completely optional, but I added music from the Naruto anime that I felt would boost the effect of the scene.
> 
> I'm posting the first two chapters now so that I know for sure how this story is and if I should continue with it. I hope you like it! Please enjoy!

The full moon was high bathing everything in the Hidden Leaf Village in its soft, silvery-blue glow. Silence filled the air, disrupted only by the occasional breeze that lofted the trees in a gentle haze. The peaceful atmosphere left the villagers in a happy dream as they remained warm within their homes, tucked safely in their beds. It was well past midnight and the only ones still up was the Hokage, finishing off last minute paperwork, and the guards, that still took the nightly patrol. It was not unlike any other day within the Shinobi world. Everything was as it should be.

  
        Movement broke the shadows.

  
        Four lone figures moved swiftly and silently through the village, careful to remain hidden. Once at the heart of the village, the four figures divided into two pairs and went their separate ways, each with a specific goal in mind. Naruto stretched his tired muscles as he stood from his chair. He walked around his desk in order to give him a bit of movement before setting back and finishing the remaining few order forms on new metal to test out. The number of weapons the Shinobi go through on a daily bases came as a bit of a shock to Naruto once he took over. He walked back to his desk, facing his chair this time, as memories of previous Hokage flooded his mind. Naruto sighed as he glanced down to the documents. The report he received from Sasuke that morning was sticking out slightly from the others. He reached his bandaged hand to it, rereading the contents. It has been a little over two months since Boruto left with his best friend for additional training. On one hand, he was happy to see his son grow and knew that he was in good hands, but on the other hand, his protective father side reared its ugly head. Naruto grinned as a tired chuckle escaped his lips once his azure eyes skimmed over the last part of the report.

  
        _He's an even bigger loser than you were._

  
        "It's nice to know you care, Sasuke." Naruto muttered, voice a deep contrast as it broke the silence in the room.

  
        He took a step towards his chair and froze. His eyes narrowed as he sensed something amiss. A strange aura began to disrupt the calm night. He knew this indefinitely. To anyone else it would seem just like any other night, but Naruto knew better. He didn't send his clones all over the village solely to help out the people. Good intentions they were first and foremost, but secretly, Naruto had them map out every inch of the village. He longed and strived for peace, but he wasn't completely stupid. He pushed back the window and jumped out on the ledge where he quickly followed with the appropriate hand signs to create four clones. They nodded silently in agreement before rushing to the four different corners of the village while the real Naruto remain in the center.

  
        The minutes ticked by as the residents slept soundly. Hinata groaned as she rolled to her side. She outstretched her hand feeling the bed cold and unused. She sat up, blinking a few times, before turning her attention to the clock next to the bed. 2:45 AM. _Naruto still hasn't come back?_ She questioned herself as she looked around the room to make sure she hadn't just missed him. Pulling the covers back, Hinata decided to go check his study. Sometimes when he'd come home, she would often find him in there passed out in his chair or on the couch. It worried her. She was afraid he was just pushing himself to far and really just wish he would rest properly at home with his family. But, she also knew that would be out of the question. She knew more than anyone how much this all meant to him.

  
        "Naruto," she spoke his name softly as she stared into the empty study.

  
        Eyes downcast, Hinata brought her hand to her chest as she turned to make her way back to their bedroom. Thump. Hinata froze as she turned her attention to the noise. Her breathing hitched as she tried to calm her heart. Did she imagine that? Shaking her head, Hinata turned her attention back in the direction of her room, and yet remain frozen. She just couldn't stop this nagging feeling that something was wrong. She turned back towards the direction of the noise. _Byakugan!_ She shouted in her mind, and waited for the instant shift in her eyesight. She scanned the house before catching two chakra signatures she didn't recognize in her daughter's room. Panic ensued as her heart doubled its speed in fear for her daughter. "Himawari!" she shouted as she ran to the room furthest down the hall, opposite her son's room.

  
        She watched in horror as the two figures turned to her direction moments before picking up the young girl. Hinata busted through the door just as the second figure jumped out of the window. She didn't hesitate in following. Hinata followed as the two figures, that she now could tell were both men, jumped from roof to roof. Himawari was with the male furthest ahead, slumped over his shoulder. With her focus on her daughter, Hinata didn't notice that the second guy had doubled back. The enemy Shinobi blindsided her with a kick to the side of her head. The force sent her flying to a roof across the street. The sound was like an explosion. Hinata coughed as the dust began to settle, staring at the male with unwavering nerve. Blood trailed from her hairline and her breathing was labored, but she refused to back down.

  
        "I don't know who you are," she began, voice soft and yet firm all at once, "but you come into my home and take my daughter. That is unforgiveable!"

  
        The male laughed. "And just what is a little mouse like you going to do?"

  
        Hinata slipped into the Hyūga fighting stance as she said, "I will bring her back."

  
        The male moved with blinding speed, appearing within Hinata's defensive stance taking her by surprise. He backhanded her and sent her flying a few feet to his right. Hinata grunted as she hit something hard, but it wasn't the ground like she first thought. His scent filled her nose, and she new who it was before she even looked up at him. Naruto's cold hard stare was directed towards the male before him. His hold on his wife tightened moments before he sat her on her feet. He stepped forward, standing at full height as he asked, "Who are you?"

  
         [The](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Yo5SoZcAUg) man gave an arrogant laugh. "I don't have to answer just because you asked." 

  
        Naruto's look remained unfazed, a feat within itself considering the boiling anger he felt. Movement drew his attention behind the arrogant male just as a single cloud drifted past the moon, creating a soft shadow. The only sound was the trees shifting in the breeze taking the cloud with it. In it's absence, however, stood several of Naruto's closets friends all surrounding the enemy Shinobi in a half-circle. Shikamaru had his hands tucked away in his pockets while Kiba stood a few feet away and directly behind the male. Konohamaru stood an equal amount of distance away from the Inuzuka while Rock Lee and Sai completed the half-circle; each given the other enough room to fight without worry. The male moved his eyes from one person to the next, his arrogance slipping when his eyes settled back on Naruto. He gritted his teeth and slipped into a fighting stance of his own. He wanted to fight his way out, but upon his action, every male responded in kind. The enemy vanished only to be blocked by Konohamaru. He landed on a nearby roof and was immediately surrounded by the six males from the Leaf Village. They watched as he moved frantically in a circle, attempting to keep each of them in his sight.

  
        Metal clanged against metal as the enemy targeted Sai. Lee jumped in with an axe-kick, but the male jumped back avoiding contact. Kiba rushed forward with Konohamaru flanking him. Their opponent moved his body feverishly in a desperate attempt to block each attack thrown at him. The moon slipped behind another cloud before once again breaking free as the wind picked up. The full glow soaked the battle in a eerie shade. The male dodged another attack from Lee before blocking Sai. _I could win this!_ His arrogance slowly returned as he realized that he was holding his own against four Leaf Shinobi. A smirk dawned his features as he kicked Konohamaru into Kiba. At that moment, his body grew rigid. His smug look turned to one of confusion as his body no longer responded to him. His attention stiffly turned to the male with spiked hair, who stood placing his hands back into his pockets. All six males plus Hinata converged on him.

  
        "I will ask you again," Naruto said more calmly than he thought he could manage. "Who are you?"


	2. Chapter 2

        "Naruto!"

  
        The voice was faint. Naruto's attention instinctively tuned into his name being called, but with it being so far away, he remained solely focused on the now captured male. Several minutes had passed, but he refused to say anything. The one thing that Naruto just couldn't get passed was the male's headband. He didn't know if these people were confident in not being caught, or just stupid. He shook his head, hearing his name being called once more. "Konohamaru. Lee, take him to the holding cell for integration. Make sure that he is watched."

  
        "Right," Konohamaru said, forcing the guy to his feet.

  
        "You can count on us." Lee boasted before following his comrade.

  
        "Naruto!"

  
        The feminine voice was closer now. He turned just as a body slammed into him. Naruto's eyes went wide as he recognized the pink locks that fluttered in his vision. "Sakura?" Teal-green eyes, blurred with tears, bore into his own azure eyes. Her brow was furrowed and her breathing came in short spurts as she clung to the front of his shirt in desperation. "Wha-"

  
        "Sarada, she's... she's gone!" Sakura's voice was full of panic. "I can't find her!"

  
        "Himawari's gone too!" Hinata said as she moved closer. "They took her."

  
        Naruto sighed as he scratched the back of his head. He looked back the women before him, a saddened expression dawning his tired features. They both were trying to hide the mounting worry he knew was just beneath the surface. Just looking over them, he noticed that their bodies were trembling. Their muscles were coiled tight, and yet their shoulders slumped. Hinata hugged herself as she stared down at the ground while Sakura paced back and forth trying to conceal her shaking hands. He stepped forward and pulled his wife into a tight embrace, holding her steady against his chest. His own heart had been working frantically since the moment he learned of the enemy’s target. His clones were still at the four corners of the village keeping watch over everything in their assigned area. It was quiet. By the time he realized that they were in the heart of the village, they had already snatched his daughter. He had prepared to go after her when Shino insisted that he do it.

  
        "We'll find her." He reassured, tightening his hold ever so slightly before turning to face Sakura, "Both of them."

  
        "How can you be so sure?" Sakura asked quietly. She had stopped pacing and now had her arms folded around her stomach. The look she gave him was almost as if she had already given up hope. He couldn’t allow that.

  
        "Come on, you should know me better than that," Naruto grinned at the pinkette.

  
        Sakura gave a small laugh as a half-smile barely brushed her lips. "Yeah," she said, sounding unconvinced.

  
        "Hinata, why don't you and Sakura go to the house?" Naruto said holding her at arm’s length.

  
        "But-"

  
        He shook his head. "There isn’t much else going on, just go back for now." Naruto held up his bandaged hand to silence the protests he knew were about to escape both mothers. "Let me handle things. As soon as I find out something, I will let you both know. Go back to our house and wait."

  
        Naruto's grin remained until both women were out of sight where a solemn mask replaced it. He turned to the three remaining males. "Sai, you and Kiba catch up to Shino. He's already in pursuit of Himawari, but with Sarada gone too, he'll need help. If you run into Sasuke, don't tell him anything except to come back immediately."

  
        "Are you serious?" Kiba asked, arms falling to his side in confusion.

  
        "Sasuke is not going to like this when he finds out." Sai added, crossing his arms with an unreadable expression.

  
        "Just do it," Naruto ordered, slight irritation in his voice. Kiba and Sai shared a look before they disappeared. The Hokage sighed as he looked to his advisor. Shikamaru noticed how his friend's body sagged and his shoulders hung ever so slightly as if the world rest upon them. The dark circles under his eyes signified the lack of sleep he has been experiencing. Just how much stress was he under?

  
        "Do you think it was wise not telling Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked as he moved to stand next to the blond.

  
        Naruto sighed as he brought his hand up to his head. "I can't risk them taking matters in their own hands. Sasuke I can trust to handle things, but Boruto..." he trailed off.

  
        "I see your point." Shikamaru said, understanding where he was going. It wasn't like he didn't trust his son or the growing strength he possessed, but Boruto is too much like Naruto when he was that age. And Naruto was famous for rushing head first into battle without thinking, especially when those he cared about were in danger. "What now?"

  
        Naruto started walking back to the Hokage Mansion with Shikamaru at his side. "Arrange a few squads to go to each home and make sure no other children are missing. We need to account for everyone in the village."

  
        "Right," Shikamaru said a solemn tone to his voice.

  
        Seconds turned into minutes, and minutes turned into hours. The sky began to lighten its color as the sun slowly rose to the sky. Shikamaru was overlooking the reports that accounted for little over half the village, but they still had a good amount to go. He made his way to the Hokage's office when he spotted Sasuke arriving from the opposite direction. His brow was furrowed in a rare state of worry as his angered glare spoke the opposite. It was clear to Shikamaru that the raven-haired male had learned of his daughter's absence. They met in the middle before climbing the stairs side by side. A member of ANBU appeared before the Nara, halting their ascent in handing over the final citizen reports before disappearing just as quickly, leaving a heavy silence to settle between both males.

  
        "What the hell is that loser thinking?" Sasuke snapped, unable to contain his anger any further.

  
        "What do you mean?" Shikamaru asked continuing his path up the stairs, feigning ignorance.

  
        "Don't act stupid," Sasuke glared at the Nara, stopping at the top of the stairs.

  
        Shikamaru turned to face the Uchiha, hands in his pockets. "He was thinking of his son." he said bluntly. When Sasuke remained quiet, Shikamaru continued, "If you had learned of what happened to Sarada and Himawari, what do you think would have happened? I'll tell you. You would have done the natural thing and went after them. Naruto trusts you and your skill, but you also had Boruto with you. Stop and think what would have happened should you go after the enemy with him."

  
        "He would have rushed in head first." Sasuke reluctantly admitted. His pupil is just like his father was at that age, but with far less experience.

  
        Shikamaru continued on his path to the office with Sasuke in tow. Neither spoke, but the underlying tension was thick. Sasuke was lost in his thoughts. He had never thought he would have to live through an experience like this. He felt sick to his stomach as his heart threatened to jump out of his chest. The fear gripped him around the neck and his throat was endanger of closing. His mind was racing, though you couldn't tell any of this just by looking at him. His outward appearance remained as calm as it always did. They reached the door and Shikamaru paused long enough to knock. Silence reached their ears. Both males glanced at one another before Shikamaru opened the door and stepped inside.

  
        Papers laid haphazardly around the room as if they've been shoved angrily. The chair and desk laid on their side while the computer rested on the floor next to the long mirror. A fist size hole rested on a wall under the other six pictures of the previous Hokage. Naruto sat at the back of the office under the furthest window, head against the wall. Both Shikamaru and Sasuke moved closer to their friend, inwardly worried about him. They shared a look before Sasuke did the only thing he could do for his best friend.

  
        He kicked his foot.

  
        "Wake up, loser." Sasuke's voice was monotonous as he stared down at the blond, expression unreadable.

  
        Naruto glanced up at the two before quickly averting his eyes. He rubbed his hand through his hair, cupping the back of his head. The blond stared at the destruction he had caused to his office over his arm. "Sorry about the mess, Shikamaru."

  
        "Don't worry about it." He said with a sigh. _I thought he was acting too calm,_ Shikamaru thought to himself as he glanced over the room once more before turning back to Naruto. "The squads are just finishing up the tally and it would seem that all are accounted for except for two. Patrol has been doubled and the other kage notified."

  
        "Any word from the others?" Naruto questioned as he continued to stare at the mess.

  
        "Not yet," Shikamaru said.

  
        Naruto stood, looking at both males for the first time since they arrived. "Alright, let's go." He said with a stern, determined look in his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next couple of chapters.. I figured with this story it'd be kind of a slow start up... I hope you all enjoy!

 "The villages further north are experiencing a shortage of food and are in need of medical supplies." The female said as she kneeled in front of the intimidating male before her.

  
        The daimyo is the political leader of a country and is responsible for all decisions concerning that country, from alliances to the annual budget to the privileges allowed to the country's hidden village. They oversee everything making them the most important individual within their countries' borders. After Doto Kazahana killed his brother and was later defeated himself, his niece, Koyuki, took over as daimyo. Koyuki loved her people as much as her father had, but her career skyrocketed and she had to step down, appointing Seijuro Amakusa, a trusted advisor, as the new daimyo. Seijuro was pleased, but soon became paranoid, so he put in place an ANBU unit that would report directly to him, separate from the Yukikage of the Village Hidden Among Snow. After his death, his son, Date, became the current daimyo.

  
        Date sat in his chair on a three step platform, amused by the new captain's formality. He rested his head on a fisted arm as black strains fell lazily across his eyes. The traditional ANBU uniform fit nicely on her body. The snow white, hip-long jacket and matching pants followed every curve of her body and stood out against the stained oak floors, making the light grey splotches stand out all the more. Her face was obscured from the bridge of her nose down as the black skin-tight mask hid her identity.

  
        "And what is the Yukikage doing about it?" he asked, a glint of mischievousness glossing the golden orbs.

  
        "Our last surveillance reports that no arrangements have been made," The female spoke, voice soft and soothing. "But, my lord, if I may..."

  
        "Of course," He responded to her silence. "You know I value your word."

  
        "Something isn't right," She said after a minute. "There is a lot of movement that can't be accounted for. Their actions doesn't make any sense."

  
        "Are you certain of this?" he asked. When she nodded, he added, "Very well, I give you permission to look into this further. I want you to report back to me on everything, but first, go change. The guests will be arriving soon."

  
         [The](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_whblS9CpAE) female stood, pushing back the hood from her jacket as she pulled the cloth from her face. "Yes, brother."

  
        She walked towards the small door to her right where a girl, a few years younger than she, stood waiting. Her braided hair slid off her shoulder as they walked down the secret passageway that led to her bedroom, her sandals brushing the wood was the only sound. The light in her eyes began to fade with each step. The servant girl pulled back the hidden door and bowed her head, allowing the princess to enter. At first she was startled at seeing two other female servants already waiting, but in reality, it didn't surprise her at all. She pulled off her snow white camouflage jacket to reveal the tight, long sleeve black shirt that left no curve to the imagination. Metal arm guards with matching black fingerless gloves were the only visible protection, side from the three ninja pouches on her lower back. 

  
        The female servants began to undress their princess, each one making sure not to look her in the eyes. They slipped on her desired kimono. The dark blue silk fabric with violet trim was littered with snowflakes. The black obi was soon tied around her slim waist, pronouncing her large bust, and matching the black silk sown around the edges. She watched in the mirror as they unbraided her dark grey hair. Her slanted eyes with listless golden orbs stared back. The front of the kimono reached the middle of her thighs before curving around to become longer in the back. The servants slipped on white socks that stopped just below her knees before sliding sandals on her feet. With a sigh, the princess left her room. Her dark grey locks, flowing just past her hips, swayed with the movement of her body. Her head held high with dignity while her eyes dulled in acceptance. Every head bowed as she passed, each showing their respect to the royal family, but she was suffocating.

  
        "Lord Daimyo," She said after pausing at the door.

  
        "Oh, little Miyuki, come in."

  
        A servant pulled open the door, and she spotted her brother sitting in the head chair. The black, long sleeve shirt fit loosely on his frame, but tightly enough to show the muscles underneath. His black hair fell in front of his slanted golden eyes as he stood, stretching his arms above his head before taking the three steps down and over to his sister. He towered a good head and a half over Miyuki, hands on his hips as he looked down in a playful manner. When his sister continued to stare up at him with a serious look on her face, he sighed in defeat before poking her in the center of her forehead.

  
        "Stop looking like that, it causes wrinkles." He said as he turned his back to her, arms up in exasperation. "Lighten up some, geez."

  
        Miyuki sighed, "And you're too relaxed."

  
        Date waved his hand in dismissal. "Its all apart of my charm."

  
        "Whatever," she muttered.

  
        "No one is here yet so it's fine," Date said as he turned slightly to look at her. Miyuki's eyes were downcast and the look in them clouded. Date closed the gap between them and gently touched his sister's cheek. His eyes softened when she looked at him. "Are you okay? You look pale," he asked, concern dusting his words.

  
        "I'm fine," Miyuki said, pushing his hand away. "You don't have to worry about me."

  
        "I'm your brother, its my job." he said as his hand fell to his side.

  
        Before Miyuki could respond, a servant announced the arrival of a few village leaders and foreign dignitaries. The siblings' body language changed instantly. They were no longer brother and sister, but the daimyo and princess as they moved towards the front door to properly greet their guest. Miyuki smiled warmly and talked happily with some of the sons that were brought while Date displayed his charm with the fathers. It was the same. Every few years or so, these men would come in the hope of convincing the Daimyo of the Land of Snow too hand over his sister, and every time Date would spin his words so that they would leave happy at being rejected. This has been going on since her debut at age sixteen. Miyuki smiled as one of the young lords stammered on his words. The curiosity had beg the question as to why he would always refuse, drawing it out of her one year. Date's response was a simple. 'You don't belong with any of them, and besides, shouldn't you get to choose who you marry?'

  
        "They don't give up, do they?" Miyuki asked as she watched the men leave.

  
        "Can you blame them when I have such a cute little sister." Date gushed as he pinched her cheek.

  
        "Knock it off!" Miyuki said, voice distorted by her stretched cheeks.

  
        Date laughed as he returned to his chair. Miyuki followed pausing when her brother stopped mid-way. She tilted her head in confusion and watched as her brother spun around, fist aimed for her face. On instinct, her arms flew up to shield herself, but the force sent her sliding back a few feet. She stared, wide eyed, at her brother while ignoring the sting she felt in her right forearm. Date rushed her before she could formulate a thought, jumping in the air. He spun his body, using the momentum to kick his sister in the side of her head. Miyuki barely had time to bring her left arm up before being sent into the far wall. The wood buckled and dust claimed the air.

  
        "What... the hell?" Miyuki coughed as she pulled herself free.

  
        "You're weak." Date growled, anger distorting his features.

  
        Miyuki flinched before trying to defend herself. "I wasn't prepared, you just caught me off guard."

  
        "Do you think the enemy will give you time to prepare?" Date snapped, hands tightening into fists at his side. "Do you think they give a damn whether or not if you're on guard? How many time must I tell you? Has your time with Ren meant nothing?"

  
        "Date, what's wrong?" Miyuki asked, confused by his actions.

  
        Date sighed as his body relaxed. His anger vanished as he looked at her. "I don't want to loose the only family I have left." His face harden once more as he slipped into his signature fighting stance. "One hit, and you're not leaving until you get one."


	4. Chapter 4

  Sakura paced the length of the dinning table biting her thumb nail in an attempt of keeping her hands occupied. Her body shook as her mind raced. Why her daughter? _Why would someone do this?_ She racked her brain for a solution, but, in her frantic state, came up empty. Hinata silently placed a warm cup of tea on the table before leaving the pinkette. She slowly walked up the stairs turning to her left and the direction of her children's bedrooms. She pushed opened Himawari's door and stared into the cold, empty room. The covers on the bed were still askew, and the window ajar. Without a word, Hinata stepped in and closed the window.

   
        A young girl's laughter filled the room.

  
        Hinata's eyes went wide as she scanned her surroundings. Her frantic movements cease once she realized that what she heard was little more than her imagination. Her eyes slid back to the floor as tears stung the back of her eyes. _Why would they take her?_ No matter how many times she thought it over, she just couldn't understand why they would take a ten-year-old little girl. She bit her lip as she hugged herself in an attempt to control the trembling in her body. The sound of glass shattering snapped her out of her thoughts and brought with it an instant panic. Heart racing, Hinata ran from her daughter's room and across the hall to her son's, fearing the worst.

  
        She arrived to see Boruto staring down at a shattered picture frame while his fist clung tightly to Himawari's stuffed panda. His body shook as he gritted his teeth. She slowly walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He shoved her hand away before moving to his bed and sat down, the panda clasped in both hands. He refused to look his mother in the eyes, allowing his hair to shield the emotion that he knew was there. It wasn't fair. It should had been him they took, not her. _Why did it have to be her?_

  
        "Boruto?" Hinata spoke softly, watching her son flinch at the sound of his name.

  
        He didn't give any sign that he was going to respond.

  
        "Boruto, its going to be okay."

  
        "No it wont," he mumbled.

  
        Hinata moved closer to the bed as she said, "We'll find them. Your sister and Sarada, we'll find them both."

  
        "How do you know?" he snapped.

  
        "Your father-"

  
        "Who cares about that stupid old man!" Boruto shouted as he stood to face his mother, eyes full of pain and sorrow.

  
        "Boruto," Hinata's eyes went wide from shock.

  
        "Where was dad when she was taken?!" His anger rose as he continued, but his focus was on the picture on the floor. The four of them were together; Naruto was standing behind Hinata, with his head resting on top of her as both his hands sat gently on his son's and daughter's head, while they stood on either side of their mother, each one making a funny face at the camera. "He was at the office again, wasn't he? He's always there-"

  
        "Boruto-"

  
        "He's never home!"

  
        "Boruto!"

  
        "Why wasn't he home?" Boruto asked quietly, voice trembling as tears began to slowly trail down his cheeks.

  
        The tears Hinata had be holding back began to fall as she pulled her son into a tight embrace. Ever since Naruto became the Hokage, and his work load increased, it was difficult for him to be at home all the time. She knew how much it broke Naruto's heart to not be able to have the free time he use to have to spend time with them. But, she had to admit that there were times where she wished he would just come home. Hinata hugged Boruto tighter as they both cried. Will they really find Himawari? She shook her head. This was no time to doubt Naruto, he always made the impossible possible.

  
        She released her son and looked him in the eyes. "I know your scared and worried for your sister, but trust your father. He has done things that no one thought could be done. He will find your sister."

  
        "And Sarada," Sakura's voice broke through from the door. Both Hinata and Boruto turned to face the pinkette, who gave a small smile. "I have to agree with Hinata. Despite his faults, Naruto always comes through."

  
        Boruto rubbed the remaining tears from his eyes before he bent to claim the picture. He stared at the family photo as memories of when the village was attack not long ago flooded the forefront of his mind. Everything he witness his father do... He had forgotten that. "I'm sorry... mom."

  
        Hinata looked over to Sakura and smiled warmly. The pinkette returned the smile, but it soon faded when they heard the front door open. They all shared a look before quickly making their way downstairs where they came face to face with Shikamaru. Hinata's shoulder slumped at not seeing the man she wanted to while Boruto clicked his tongue in annoyance, looking away from his father's advisor. Shikamaru sighed as he scratched the back of his head. He looked at the three before him, feeling tired.

  
        "Shikamaru, what are you doing here?" Hinata's soft voice drew his attention to her.

  
        "Is everything alright?" Sakura started in. "Where's Sasuke?"

  
        Shikamaru placed his hands in his pockets as he said, "Everything is fine, I was just requested to come here and ask you two to bring a change of clothes to the mansion. Both Naruto and Sasuke are still interrogating the captured Shinobi."

  
        "What?" Sakura asked in disbelief. "What about my daughter?"

  
        "We're working on-"

  
        "Don't give me that!" Sakura shouted, "Why haven't you found anything? Don't any of you care?!"

  
        Shikamaru's features softened with sympathy. He freed one hand and placed it on Sakura's shoulder and squeezed gently. "Of course we care," he said, voice low and soothing. "Naruto hasn't slept any at all. He and Sasuke are working tirelessly to gather as much information as they can so that none of us are taken by surprise. I understand that it's a lot to ask, but just wait a little longer. For now, it would probably help a lot if you could do as they asked, maybe even cook them a warm meal."

  
        He smiled at them before turning to leave, placing his hand back into his pocket. He walked down the street in silence, giving the occasional greeting to a passerby. It was a normal routine for him. If he didn't know any better, he would swear that the girls were still here. It was strange. Shikamaru sighed as he shook his head. The wind shifted, and the black haired male stopped in the middle of his stride. He blinked a few times as he looked around him. _Did someone just call me?_ When it was clear that the people around him were talking amongst themselves, Shikamaru shrugged it off. He figured he was just tired and needed a rest.

  
        "Hey, Shikamaru!" The Nara paused in his step and turned to see Boruto running up to him. "Didn't you hear me calling?" The young blond asked as he doubled over to catch his breath.

  
        "Sorry about that," Shikamaru said lazily as he rubbed the back of his head. "What do you need?"

  
        "I want to help!" Boruto said quickly.

  
        "Like I told Hinata and Sakura, we're doing the best we can with what we have. You-"

  
        "Its not good enough!" Boruto shouted, cutting Shikamaru off.

  
        The older male clicked his tongue. "Listen-" He cut himself off when he looked at the young Uzumaki, who's body shook with his hands curled in fist at his sides. Shikamaru sighed in defeat as he let his free hand fall to his side. "The reality is, we can't do anything until we hear from Shino's squad, who are in pursuit even as we speak. We don't know where the enemy has fled and going out without a clear direction is foolish. Once we hear back from them, we will make our move. The best thing you can do right now is help your mother. Stay close to her. She's just as reckless as your father and has a tendency to push herself to much."

  
        Shikamaru placed his hand on Boruto's shoulder before continuing on his way, waving goodbye as he did. The sun was beginning to set, making the girls having been missing for a full day. He made his way to the interrogation building to pry the two males there away from their target. He couldn't blame them for it though. He looked to the sky, watching as the beautiful shades of orange, pink, and blue mixed together in the sun's wake. If he was being honest with himself, Shikamaru doubted whether or not if he would be able to keep a rational mind if his son was the one taken. He sighed in exasperation.

  
        "This is bullshit!" Naruto shouted, voice carrying through the closed door.

  
        Shikamaru opened the door just as Sasuke said, "It's the truth. He can't lie while he's in the Sharingan's control."

  
        "I know which makes it twice as irritating." Naruto growled.

  
        "What's wrong?" Shikamaru asked, coming to stop next to the blonde.

  
        Naruto and Sasuke shared a look before the latter said, "They were sent here specifically for the Hyūga's and Uchiha's bloodlines."

  
        Shikamaru's eyes grew wide. "But that's-"

  
        "This idiot's village is planning a coup, and they want the power of the Byakugan and Sharingan to help them do it."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone! This is another chapter for Crimson Snow, I hope you are enjoying it!

        The trees shifted at the mercy of the wind creating a soothing, ocean-like sound.  The distinctive, melancholy sound of the cicadas rose and fell eerily in the distance as the sun slowly descended behind the horizon.* The three figures jumped from one branch to the next in a quick session as they tailed their enemy. Neither one stopped to rest knowing time wasn't on their side. They had been following the scent for a full day, pausing only briefly as they reached the border of the Land of Fire. They each shared a look before pressing further into the Hot Springs Country.

  
        Shino didn't say a word as he allowed Kiba to take point. He knew the Inuzuka was better at tracking in these situations, having a more heightened sense of smell. His focus was primarily inward as he allowed his insects to guide him. Before the other two had caught up with him, Shino had gotten into a fight with one of the enemy and was able to place one of his female beetles on them moments before they surprised him with a secret attack that allowed them to gain the lead once more. It wasn't long after that that Kiba and Sai showed up with news of the second kidnapping. Now they found themselves in a desperate pursuit to reclaim their own.

  
        Varies shades of blue engulfed the sky as the sun slid further behind the horizon, only to be replaced with the moon. It wasn't as full as it was the night before, but that didn't make it any less beautiful. The three man squad continued to push forward at full speed. For half the night they jumped from branch to branch before hitting the ground running, Kiba leading the charge. They passed several natural hot springs as well as those that were occupied the village ins for travelers. The flat terrain started to shift into a more forest landscape, forcing the three to take to the trees once more. The further in they went, the more the temperature dropped. Snow coated the trees, adding a beautiful glow to the starry night. Kiba, Shino, and Sai slipped a cloak over their clothes in an attempt to have some layer against the weather as the temperature plunged to dangerous levels. The trees could no longer be considered trees as they advanced even further. The sky began to lighten giving the trees that were incased in thick ice a beautiful shine.

  
        Kiba stopped, feet covered in snow as the cold, dry air bit at his skin and made his lungs ache. Shino and Sai soon joined him, all three staring out over the vast barren land, or appeared to be, that was dipped in nothing but solid white. Huge mountains breached the dull grey clouds, on either side of the coast line, acting as a massive wall that reached a peak that could only be left for the imagination. A huge gust of wind rushed forward, kicking up flurries as it did. Kiba, Shino, and Sai brought their arms' up simultaneously to shield their face from the assault.

  
        "They seriously went into that?" Kiba asked, staring into the ice pocket.

  
        "Obviously, seeing as how the trail leads to this point." Shino said, glancing at his best friend through his visor.

  
        "What now?" Sai questioned.

  
        "We follow of course," Kiba stated.

  
        "Wait," Shino said, placing a hand on Kiba's shoulder.

  
        "What now, Shino?" Kiba growled out of habit.

  
        "We should send word back to the village. Why you ask? Because anything can happen out there."

  
        Kiba sighed in exasperation as they waited for Sai to send one of his ink birds with a message for the Hokage. The three charged forward before the bird was even out of sight, making sure to stay as close to the mountains as possible. East. That was the direction they had to keep going to reach the Lightning Country's border. The only sign that the sun was rising was the fact that the dull grey clouds had begun to lighten in their color. Harsh winter weather beat them in random spurts, stinging their raw skin. Their lips chapped, and their lungs burned, but still they pressed on. The squad's progress was slow, however, and were thankful for the sun. As cold as it was at this moment, they knew if they didn't get out of the country, or the very least to a shelter, they wouldn't last the night.

  
        Time was nonexistent for the three males as they continued on their path. They were surrounded by white with nothing but the mountains to guide them. Their bodies shook violently as the gale-force-wind battered them in a relentless stride. The climate decreased at an alarming rate as the frost bit their numb skin like needles. Their strides slowed to barely a walk as their muscles began to protest their efforts. Instinctively, they knew. They were approaching Tundra Fields. The vast land stretched across the country, from one mountain range to the other, covering approximately thirty percent of the Frost Country that borders Lightning Country. No one understood what caused this natural defense, but it was clear to everyone that the patch of land was devoid of any life and filled with nothing but ice. In the past, there had been people foolish enough to try and cross the desolate landscape and were never heard from again.

  
        "W-Where i-is i-it?" Kiba called over the wind.

  
        Without a word, Shino placed a hand on his friend's shoulder and motioned with his head towards their right. Both Kiba and Sai turned to see a dark section in the mountain's face. Years ago, people from both countries wanted a way to get to and from without having to spend the extra time it took on a boat, so they carved a cave deep into the mountain, running adjacent to Tundra Fields, to escape the cold. Once they reached the safe haven, all three of them paused just inside. Kiba shook the snow off his body before taking his hands and rubbing his arms in an attempt to warm them. Sai mirrored Kiba's action as he inspected the cave walls surrounding them. The smooth surface glistened in the light from Shino's flashlight. The mouth of the cave was caked in thick ice that stretched several inches inside as the view outward was shrouded in white flakes as they accelerated by.

  
        "T-Their scent i-is all over t-the place." Kiba stuttered as his body's temperature slowly returned to a manageable rate.

  
        Shino lead the way in silence. They walked several feet into the mountain before the inner cave started turning to their left. They stood side by side, staring down the dark tunnel. Each shared a look before taking off running in a triangle formation with Shino taking point. They doubled their efforts as the same thought ran through their minds. The invaders had an even bigger lead now. They couldn't fail Naruto, not just because he was their Hokage, but because of the friendship that they shared. He was counting on them, and they couldn't let him down. They have all been through so much together of the years for this to end in failure. It wasn't long before the three males reached the end of the rock tunnel. They stood on the small lip of the mountain's face and stared dejected out over the vast peaks that littered the terrain.

  
        Clouds wisped through the mountains at a leisurely pace. Shino jumped from his perch before swiftly running down the side of the mountain closely followed by Kiba and Sai, all three ignoring the mountain path. Once on level ground, Kiba began to sniff the air. The cool atmosphere was damp and crisp making it hard to pinpoint an accurate scent that belonged to any of their objective. Shino closed his eyes and focused inwardly. His beetles were going crazy as they attempted to move in the North Eastern direction. Without a word, he pulled out his map and quickly scanned the possible destinations. There were two; Gase Town and Enkai Town. They both held strong attractions, but if their headbands were any indication, the latter would be the safer bet. He took off running knowing that the others would follow. Kiba once again voiced his complaints, but Shino once again ignored his best friend. They simply didn't have time for it.

  
        As swiftly as they could go, the three made their way through the mountains. Weaving in and out, jumping here and there, reaching Enkai in the manner of a few hours. The town itself was rather big having been integrated both on the ground as well up into the mountains themselves. A few shops were on the ground, supporting the docks where fishermen and traders frequented. It was always a busy little town, but ever since the war, it has increased in it popularity. The three slowed their pace to a brisk walk as they scanned everyone and everything. After several minutes, they had no luck in finding the people they were searching for. Sai had entered a small pub, after the three of them decided to split up to cover more ground, and found it packed. He smiled at a waitress as he made his way to the bar, drawing the bartender's attention as he did.

  
        "What can I get ya?" The old man asked as he moved closer.

  
        "Nothing, thank you," Sai said politely, "but I was wondering if you could help me find someone."

  
        "And who might that be?" The old man asked, slightly guarded.

  
        "Some friends and I are looking for a group of three men with two young girls."

  
        "Why you lookin' for 'em?" he inquired.

  
        "Just have to return something they took," Sai half-lied. He watched everyone in the room for any signs, but no one made a move. He glance back to the bartender about to ask again when an old man walked in with a huge smile on his face.

  
        "Satou, pour me your finest!" he said happily as he approached the bar.

  
        The old bartender turned to the new comer and said, "Come into some money, Nishio?"

  
        "Sure did," Nishio grinned. "Some young fellas just gave me money for my old boat."

  
        Sai's eyes grew wide as he rounded on the old man. "These young fellas, did they have two girls with them?"

  
        Nishio blinked a few times before looking thoughtful. "Now that you mention it, they did. I didn't think nothing of it then, but why-"

  
        Sai didn't hear the rest of what the old man had to say as he rushed out of the bar and made his way straight to the docks. Kiba and Shino joined him moments later, but it was already to late. They didn't have to search the ships that remained tied nor did they have to ask anyone else if they seen the two girls. They already knew the answer. Shino, Kiba, and Sai stood side by side, staring out over the open water. Just out of reach was a ship sailing out to sea, taking both Himawari and Sarada with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * In case you were curious on what it sounded like: youtube.com/watch?v=x640eqzhMEo  
> Hello my happy readers! I hope that you all are enjoying this story so far. I know that this is something new from me, so please let me know what you think! I love you all~


	6. Chapter 6

        The vast mountain range to the south loomed ominously over the land before it. The sky was aglow with deep hues of orange and blue as the sun began its decent. The temperature began to drop, stinging the lungs with each intake. Miyuki's breathing was slow as she eased around the spruce tree she was hiding behind, the shadow and snow concealing her. The wall that concealed Yukigakure blended into the snow and rock formation. No trace was left as Miyuki moved across the snow, subconsciously focusing her chakra at her feet as she kept to the shadows. As she drew closer, Miyuki's entire body grew tense. She has made the journey time and time again, and yet each time her heart would feel heavy. The atmosphere was thick as if a storm settled over the village and refused to leave.

  
        Reaching the wall, Miyuki flattened herself as much as she could before inching towards the corner. Peering around, she spotted two guards standing at the only entrance in and out of the village. They were both males and, by judging their actions, neither were too thrilled about having to stand at their posts. Both of their postures were relaxed with one having both hands in his pockets as he glanced around with eyes at half-mast while his partner leaned against the entrance stifling a yawn. They were barely talking to one another, but their attention wasn't on the surrounding area either. Miyuki understood the reason behind it. The Land of Snow was an island north of the main land and not the ideal place for neighboring nations to focus their attentions. _But that still didn't give them the right to slack off at their post,_ she reprimanded with a furrowed brow. Shaking her head, Miyuki sighed with exasperation before closing her eyes. She stood, unmoving, as she focused on slowing her breathing and heart rate until they were nothing more that mere background noise, until that too, slipped away. She reached to the small pouch that was tied to her thigh, grabbing two Senbon needles, small in size and barely visible.

  
        Miyuki adjusted her stance so that both males were within her view and threw her needles, giving the second one a boost with her chakra. Her timing was perfect, hitting both males at the same time in the vegas nerve. She watched as their eyes rolled up in their heads just before their bodies grew faint and collapsed to the ground. Miyuki didn't hesitate knowing that it wouldn't be long until they regained consciousness, not that it would much matter. Once they did, they wouldn't be in much of a mood to fight, not with the side effects anyway. She reached them in half a second, pausing to grab her needles, and quickly disappeared into the village even as the men began to groan. Miyuki grimaced knowing what they were about to go through; they'll have a horrible headache and most likely be lightheaded and nauseous. In some cases, they'll have poor motor skills, but her needles weren't big enough to do that much damage, although; the effects it did cause would last for the rest of the day. Serves them right for not being better guards.

  
        The inside of Yukigakure always managed to take her breath away, even through the gloom it seemed to always have. Not as big as most Shinobi villages, the Village Hidden Among Snow was by far the most beautiful, or so she believed. Despite her position, Miyuki never had the chance to visit many of the others, and the ones she did get to see, weren't much to look at. She landed on the roof of one of the houses and took everything in. Each building was made out of either spruce, cedar, or cypress, if they were lucky to find it. The logs were stripped of their bark and polished to bring out the beautiful glow that made the wood stand out against the purity of the white snow that surrounded them. They were positioned where the outer areas closer to the walls were the residential homes of the villagers while the center was made up of many different shops ranging anywhere from a bakery to a weaponry. The main road lead straight to the three-story log structure which was where the Yukikage resided. Moving swiftly, Miyuki managed to make it from her location to her desired destination with no attention drawn toward her.

  
        Shin Amakusa paced the length of his office in a fit of agitation. It has been far to long since he has heard from his scouts and it was really starting to try his patience. He should have just gone himself. Honestly, how long does it take to kidnap two little girls? Those idiots are probably off slacking somewhere. Muffled footsteps drew him from his thoughts moments before there was a knock at his door. "What is it?" he snapped.

  
        His eyes narrowed at the younger male that stepped through door. "L-Lord Yukikage, I have brought you the report."

  
        "What report?"

  
        The younger male glanced away before rubbing the back of his neck. "T-The report just came in on the scouts that were sent to-"

  
        "Give it to me." Shin growled, snatching the small stack from the other male's hand. "Get out of here and speak of this to no one."

  
        Shin moved back to his desk as he glanced over the papers in his hands. He sighed as the tight muscles in his back relaxed, allowing his shoulders to sag in relief. They managed to get them. He was one step closer to putting his plan into action. Finally, he will be able to take control of what was rightfully his. They won't be able to swindle him this time. _Seijuro will pay for what he did to Saya,_ Shin's malicious thoughts swam around the forefront of his mind. His hands tightened into fists, crinkling the papers in his hands before relaxing on a sigh. Shin sat in his chair, leaning back even as he rubbed his eyes. How long has it been? His golden eyes downcast, dead and emotionless, before glancing to the picture sitting on the corner of the wooden desk. A happy family smiled back at him. Seijuro Amakusa stood tall and straight-faced has his short black hair stood a contrasting difference of his deep blue eyes while Ren Masatoki, Seijuro's childhood friend, had his arm draped over the former's shoulder as he leaned into the camera with a huge goofy grin plaster on his face. A beautiful woman with dark grey hair and narrowed golden eyes glanced at the two males with a soft affectionate smile as her hand rest on her swollen stomach. Saya Saitama, Shin's older sister, has been married a year to the day the picture was taken, just a few months before she were to give birth to her son. Shin's gaze slid over to the young male to her left, the light grey hair spiked just slightly as his eyes were closed, and mouth agape in frozen laughter.

  
        Where did that happy family go?

  
        Shin shook his head, he knew exactly where it went. The only way to get it back was to overthrow the Daimyo. He will take what should had been given to him from the very start. "The dragon is the only thing I need." he muttered to himself before rising and crossing the office to the door. "The squad should already be half-way to the Temple of the North, it won't be long now. Just you wait, Seijuro."

  
  
                                                                                                 **Crimson Snow**

  
  
         Miyuki trudged the piling snow of the island before her. She had overheard some of the shinobi as she drew close to the Yukikage's mansion, and decided to investigate their claims. She had made two clones, one to return to her brother with an update and the other was left to continue to gather information, and she was glad she did. Kidnapping? He had actually ordered a kidnapping of two girls! How low would he fall? Miyuki shook her head as she made her way further inland. The freezing temperature bit into what little skin was exposed, seeping through the threads of the fabric she wore. She ignored the constant shivers that racked her body, but couldn't shake the disbelief she felt. How could he condone the kidnapping of two innocent girls? Miyuki's clone didn't get a chance to see which village they had been taken from before Shin came back. The information she was able to recover was that they were to be held in the old village, back when Doto was in charge, and that they were from the mainland. Another shiver racked her body drawing her back to the task at hand. One problem at a time.

  
        She sensed it before she saw it. Miyuki bent backwards, barely missing the kunai that was aimed at her head. A fist was her greeting when she straightened her body, but somehow she managed to bring her arm up to block. As soon as it connected, Miyuki reached around and grabbed the wrist before quickly bringing her right leg up to kick the body center mass. The wrist tore from her grasp leaving her to stare at the body as it flew backwards. Her gaze shifted in all directions as she found herself surrounded. The four-man squad stood at an equal amount of distance away from each other, a typical formation, and one Miyuki knew well.

  
        Bringing her arms to her sides, and allowing her tense muscles to relax, she slowed her breathing and made everything fade, except the four around her. One charged from her right, swinging his arm as he aimed for her head. Miyuki brought her left arm up, blocking the blow, before throwing her right arm into his side. The man grunted as she kicked, sending him stumbling backwards before turning to face the two that were coming up from behind her, kunai drawn. Miyuki grabbed the hand of one and swung it across her chest to use the kunai to block the other man before managing to jump away.

  
        The fourth started quickly doing hand seals, and she recognized what it was immediately. Ice Style: Dragon vs. Tiger. As if on cue, a giant ice tiger launched itself at her. Ice began to form around Miyuki's fists to which she punched the tiger in the center of the head, shattering it. Ice-Breaking Sledgehammer, increased the striking power of the user or, alternatively, allowed them to use their fists to block stronger attacks. Ren had told her that only a select few could do it and was surprised when she was able to, and Miyuki was thankful for him teaching it to her. The ice around her fists broke away moments before she quickly did hand signs of her own, slamming her hands on the ground as she shouted, "Ice Prison!"

  
        Feeling her chakra fuse with the ice, she watched it creep quickly across the ground, chasing the fourth man before finally encasing him. Taking advantage of her distraction, the three remaining males converged on her. Metal clanged as Miyuki brought her kunai up in time to block the two that were meant for her head. The third scowled at her before he kicked her, making her strength waver. He repeated his assault, each kick harder than the last, as a look of satisfaction replaced the scowl. The strength in her arms began to slip, bringing the two kunai dangerously closer to the top of her head.

  
        Slipping one of her hands to the pouch at her lower back, she grasped a shuriken, and threw it awkwardly at the man who was kicking her. It did its job in making him stumble as he dodged. Miyuki moved to her right, biting back a scream as the two kunai sunk in her shoulder. Keeping her mind about her, she placed a hand on the ground before sliding it to brush against the foot at her hip. Instantly ice began to cover one of the man's feet before creeping over to his partner's. A split second later, she did a specific set of hand seals to make it grow into a large chunk of ice, encasing both men. Her attention went to the last man as he stared wide eyed at the other three. He began slowly backing up before he tried to turn to run away, but she was quicker as she threw one of her senbon, causing the man to collapse to the ground.

  
        Shaking her head, Miyuki pulled the two kunai free and set to healing it with what little medical ninjutsu she knew as she continued further inland. The time seemed to have slowed. The air distorted as if the small island she was on was the only one left in the world. Miyuki wasn't sure how much time had passed, but her body was starting to become heavy and her vision was clouding. The temperature was dropping, even as the temple came into view, but it gave little comfort to her. It wasn't very impressive in her opinion, the stone structure was crumbling as if no one had graced it in years. There were cracks that ran down the length, branching off, even as rubble laid forgotten in the snow surrounding the building.

  
        As she entered, she noticed that the snow had managed to snake its way into every crevice. The temple itself was a single floor, despite what it looked like outside, with a small shrine at the back. Glancing around, Miyuki silently and swiftly made her way towards the shrine with a single sutra placed haphazardly across the doors. Reaching a hand up, she hesitated slightly before taking a deep breath and ripping it away. [A](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3KQdmUd5Jwk) blinding white light engulfed her as a roar deafened her ears as a huge gust of wind blew passed her, making her loose her balance.

  
        The colossal body twirled in a circle as it ascended before it stopped to slither its body as it hovered above her. She watched in awe as it began to slowly descend, watching her intently. Miyuki didn't move. She barely breathed as she stared. The ground shook beneath its weight. The dragon swerved its massive body to stare down at her, and Miyuki was reminded just how small she really was. The white teeth came to dangerous point that were the size of a building, a striking contrast of the black scales, each one a little wider than her body was tall. Amber eyes narrowed as he lowed his head to get a clear view of the insignificant spec. It had been over a thousand years since he was released into the human world, and was almost surprise to see the female before him. Only the one worthy of his audience could break the seal.

  
        "Who are you?" he snarled, voice as deep as thunder as it rumbled from his chest.

  
        "Miyuki Amakusa," The female said with little hesitation.

  
        "Why have you summoned me?" His focus was unwavering, there weren't many that would not be afraid.

  
        "My uncle wishes to use you against his enemies." Miyuki found it best to get straight to the point, and didn't want to waist anymore time. 

  
        "And you have come here for him," He wasn't surprised. This has happened before. There have been several who tried to win his favor by using others, but he found both the messengers as well as the handlers pathetic. It would seem that his time would-

  
        "No!" The female interrupted his thoughts. The look on her face suggested that he had made her ill. "I came here to prevent him from having you!"

  
        "Why?" His interest had been peeked. Something about this female made him curious.

  
        "If he were allowed to have you, then no one is safe." She looked down at the snow beneath her feet. "I don't want any unnecessary death, and if it were left up to him..." Returning her gaze on him, she added, "I just know that this isn't right! My uncle has changed, and I fear what might happen..."

  
        "Do you wish to make a contract with me?" He asked. 

  
        "What?" Came her surprised reply.

  
        "I have seen deep into your heart, down to your very soul. I have seen the love and strength that you possess, and I am curious to see how you handle things to come. I will warn you. Darkness looms in the grim path you may take, and sorrow a constant ally. Ice will claim your heart, turning you cold and distant. Are you willing to risk it all for the sake of others?"

  
        Miyuki looked down before turning her attention back to the dragon before. "Yes!"

  
        There was no hesitation in her voice. Her eyes didn't waver as she stared him down, and he hummed in approval. "Very well, then I, Gojun the Dragon King of the North Sea, shall make a contract with you, Miyuki Amakusa."


End file.
